Michael Jones
(WIP) Michael thaddeus jones "Nothing's really out of reach for a cat like me." - Michael BIOGRAPHY Michael and his twin Marshall were born in Fort ST. John, British Columbia, Canada to his parents D'mitri a hunter, and Vanessa Jones a local nurse, and older brother Daniel. The twins were unknowingly born with a gene that made their DNA mutable and highly resistant to illness and their childhood was relatively normal and calm. Michael gained an interest in artistry and helping people, telling his mother he'd follow her footsteps and become a nurse. In 2004, D'mitri and Vanessa Jones met their end at the hands of one of his targets when D'mitri had gone to pick up his wife so they could escape. The boys watched as the hospital went up in flames minutes after their father had gone inside, and waited for hours to see if they would come out. The loss of their parents literally sparked Michael's fear of blazes. Barely an adult at the time, Daniel took care of his brothers on top of his schooling and part time job. With most of their money going to baby sitters, food and bills; Daniel could barely keep it all together and came close to dropping from his courses. As if by a miracle he was approached by a representative offering good money simply in exchange for some blood tests from Daniel and his family. Daniel quickly accepted, thinking about his brothers and their health. The group was part of a division branch for some other company Daniel had tried to do research on and came up with nothing. A single day a month they had to donate blood to this Theoretical Evolution Sciences group and they would eat well all month long. Michael had all the art supplies he could think of, all of his favorite food and the nicest toys and never questioned where they came from. In 2006 Daniel finished his bachelor's in biology and was offered a position within TES, who promised even if he declined he would still benefit from their previous arrangement. He accepted their offer and the Jones boys moved to Washington and disappeared from grid. During Daniel's time with TES he became more involved with the project he hadn't known they'd been a part of. He found out about the genetic anomaly his brothers' inherited and it spiralled horribly from there. TES was interested in isolating the gene his brothers possessed to see how it would interact with different animal DNAs, observing if there were any changes for better or worse. Daniel was against forcing his brothers to participate against their will, and almost left right away but was convinced later to ask if they would. After giving his brothers a summerized rundown on why they were important Michael agreed to participate while Marshall disagreed and their lives diverged there for a period. Marshall went to live with a close friend while Michael stayed with Daniel. Over the next years Michael was subjected to what he would describe as horribly invasive and painful tests and procedures, but would continue for his brother. All while being taught his schooling and hobbies at the facilities. He picked up an interest in anthropology as well as health sciences and began courses. Michael's world turned upside down when Daniel was granted full access to the project's data. They found out that Michael's DNA wasn't being tested for compatibility with animal but animal/human hybrid genetics. Every test found the compatibility was at a 98.9% success rate and that Michael was to be "disassembled" to get at the remaining material to begin their next phase of testing. Daniel immediately withdrew them both from the program stating that they needed to go home for a family emergency. They were let go and Michael questioned Daniel's motive and why he was afraid. Category:Original Characters Category:Male OC